Skull's Music
by Angelcat8
Summary: Skull reflects on his life while listening to music.


Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or 'Freak Show' by Set It Off

AN: So this just kinda came to me while i was listening to my music. Although I already used this song in my other fanfic (it's a Hetalia fic if you want to read it(shameless self-promotion)) I felt like the song went good with Skull. He kinda gets suicidal in it... so warning in advanced. Also really sorry my writing sucks, I think its getting better though! Please tell me what you thought of my story, and enjoy!

* * *

Skull plugged in his head-phones, getting ready to start his first stunt show since he became an adult again. The song that played, pretty much, described his life perfectly. He grew up in the circus. Always standing out with his naturally purple hair and eyes, that he never dyed or tried to hide. Always the weakest of the Arcobaleno, never to be the one people look to for guidance when in need. Never looked at for what he was instead of the front he put up.

 _I am a circus freak_

 _Caught in a cage, caught in a cage_

 _Staring without a blink_

 _Swallow me whole, swallow me whole_

His life, as Skull, started in the circus. The day he decided to leave his past and dawn a new persona, not for the first time, as he has gone through a handful of other names, and live a life doing what he always wanted, instead of what was forced upon him.

 _I am a circus freak_

 _Cut out my heart, cut out my heart_

 _Loveless and watch me bleed_

 _Tear me apart, tear my apart_

 _Yeah!_

He has never felt love before he joined circus, even after love was rare thing. The people around him always either, held him on a pedestal or wanted to watch him burn. He's been around many types of people, and since he joined the mafia, he's met tons more.

 _I've lost myself in make-believe_

 _I don't wanna go, I don't want to go, make me_

 _Over and over I've deceived_

 _I don't wanna go, I don't want to go_

 _You want reform? I can't conform_

 _Cause I can't take anymore of your tainted bliss cause_

 _I've lost myself in make-believe_

 _You can't break me_

The way he acts with the other Arcobaleno is, just that, an act. He never shown them the true power his Cloud Flames hold. The only one who has the slightest clue he's hiding something is Fon. Fon, the only one even slightly nice to him. He allowed Fon to see a glimpse of the real him.

 _I am a circus freak_

 _So many scars, so many scars_

 _I'm just the common creep_

 _Something to watch, something to watch_

 _Oh, you know you can't break me_

Although he will always come back, every time he dies it leaves a tally mark on his body. They are small and could almost be mistaken for a small cut, if there weren't hundreds and they never bleed. He has no scars, other than them. He uses makeup to hide them, or wears clothes, that cover his entire body, not leaving a single piece of skin showing. His helmet helps as well, and when he's forced to take it off, he applies makeup on the ones on his face he places bandages to hide them. He knows that they might stop showing up, and he would probably die for real. He's waiting for that day. The day he no longer has to pretend

 _I've lost myself in make-believe_

 _I don't wanna go, I don't want to go, make me_

 _Over and over I've deceived_

 _I don't wanna go, I don't want to go_

 _You want reform? I can't conform_

 _Cause I can't take anymore of your tainted bliss cause_

 _I've lost myself in make-believe_

 _You can't break me_

His mask was one of the things he took pride in. It was something he took years to build. Sometimes he thinks that it's to deep, that it will consume him and he will forget the original him. The him that grew up on the streets, the him that named himself after his parents abandoned him after seeing his eyes and hair. They didn't know that his flames were so powerful that they affected his outward appearance. Even the other Arcobaleno thought he died his hair, not that his flames were stronger them all of theirs combined.

 _"Come one, come all_

 _Step right up for the one, the lonely_

 _Circus freak!"_

He's a freak and he knows it. Since the day of his birth and abandonment, to the day he first got died and got a tally mark. He knows he's different then everyone

 _[x2]_

 _You'll never break me_

 _You'll never change me, no_

 _La, da, da, da, da_

 _La, da, da, da_

 _I've waited ten long years just to look in the mirror_

 _And to find just what I'm staring at_

 _I've waited ten long years just to tell you I'm fearless_

 _You don't understand, I've become who I am!_

 _Oh!_

 _You know you can't break me_

But he knows, one day, that it will be all over. That one day he will die and not wake up. That he will cease to exist and fade into a memory. But for now he will keep pretending that all is right in the world. That he is the weak Lackey that relies on others to survive. The one who will never know the hardships that the others went through to get to where they are, the training that they went through.

 _I've lost myself in make-believe_

 _I don't wanna go, I don't want to go, make me_

 _Over and over I've deceived_

 _I don't wanna go, I don't want to go_

 _You want reform? I can't conform_

 _Cause I can't take anymore of your tainted bliss cause_

 _I've lost myself in make-believe_

 _You can't break me_

He's okay with that. He knows, one day, that they will see him for who he is. But for now, he will pretend, wear his mask with pride, and wait. Till the day he doesn't have to anymore.


End file.
